To date, much focus has been placed on piezoelectric materials composed of potassium sodium niobate having a perovskite crystal structure as lead-free piezoelectric magnetic compositions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-228227 discloses a piezoelectric magnetic composition containing a composition represented by general formula: (1−n)(K1−x−yNaxLiy)m(Nb1−zTaz)O3−nM1M2O3 as a primary component. In this publication m, n, x, y, and z are made to satisfy the ranges of 0.98≤m≤1.0, 0<n<0.1, 0.1≤x, y≤0.3, x+y<0.75, and 0≤z≤0.3.